


Goose Age 2

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age II, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: The real final boss.
Relationships: Goose & Kirkwall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Goose Age 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).

> to do: 
> 
> \- steal the red statue

  
  


  
  



End file.
